


A Bridge of Dragons

by sakura_lisel



Series: My Harry Potter and One Piece Xovers Archive [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - One Piece Fusion, Dimension Travel, F/M, Female Harry Potter has a Dragon-type Mythical Zoan Devil fruit, Female Harry Potter is Luffys mom, Female Harry Potter raised by Makinos family, Gen, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Girl-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Harry Potter Has a Different Name, Harry Potter Has a Pet Snake, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Independent Harry Potter, Metamorphmagus Harry Potter, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Red-Haired Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Veela (Harry Potter), Wandless Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_lisel/pseuds/sakura_lisel
Summary: (HP!OP xover) Monkey D. Cheshire has been living a semi-quiet life with her husband, Dragon, and their four year old son, Luffy, when something from her unknown past drags her away from everything she knows, and brought into a brand new world where the people there claim she's their long lost savior, Primrose Potter. -(Independent!Powerful!Grey!FEMALE Harry) -(slight Manipulative Dumbledore bashing, extreme Ron, Molly, Ginny Weasley bashing)-





	1. Prologue: Little Lost Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Heres some pics of Monkey D. Cheshire.  
> https://www.deviantart.com/sakuralisel/art/Monkey-D-Cheshire-595721542
> 
> Cheshire in her Feral Dragon form.  
> https://www.deviantart.com/sakuralisel/art/Dragon-Form-Monkey-D-Cheshire-595726694?ga_submit_new=10%253A1457604010&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1

**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may _want_ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can’t because both **_Harry Potter_** and **_One Piece_** belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can’t remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don’t take them without asking first.

**_Timeframe:_** This story is going to take place fifteen years before the start of the **_Harry Potter_** storyline. In the **_Harry Potter_** part of the crossover it will only have been 14-15 years since Female Harry disappeared from their world making it the year **_2006_** when she gets dragged back for what would be her sixth year at Hogwarts and making her **_16_** (or at least that’s the age the wizards would be **_expecting_** her age to be when they ‘find’ her _lol_ ) if she had grown up there, instead of being **_2004_** in her fourth year and being **_14_** instead. I’m also moving the **_Triwizard Tournament_** into the sixth year time slot so she won’t miss it. While in the **_One Piece_** part of the crossover, it’s been over 26 years since she arrived in the **_One Piece_** world making her between the age 26-27 when she gets dragged back. I’m also making it so that Harry and everyone he would have known in Hogwarts in her first year are all born in the **1990’s** instead of the **1980’s**.

**_Author’s Notes:_** Okay, so to clarify things, Female Harry gets sent to the **_One Piece_** world the night Voldemort attacks her family grows up to become **_Monkey D. Cheshire_** , the currently unknown and never seen before in either the manga or anime series, future wife of **_Monkey D. Dragon_** and the mother of **_Monkey D. Luffy_**. I came up with this story because the idea wouldn’t leave me alone, when I realized we’ve met almost everyone in Luffy’s immediate family except his mom who’s still a mystery. So I made this crossover with a female Harry Potter being Luffy’s mom, and I’m giving her a version of the **_Ryu-Ryu (Dragon-Dragon)_** Mythical-Zoan type Devil fruit, almost like the man made one **_Momosuke_** got, but this is a natural one that turns her into a different type of dragon than what Momosuke had gotten, and she is just as dangerous a pirate as everyone else in Luffy’s family. _lol_ Come on if they can have a **_Phoenix_** Mythical-Zoan type devil fruit user like Marco of the Whitebeard pirates, then there can be dragon type as well I say.

**_Special Announcement:_** For those of you who haven’t voted yet on my Poll that I have up on my profile page, I’ve closed it with the winning results for what type of dragon Cheshire’s **_Mythical-Zoan_** devil fruit form is going to be, it is going to be a **_Night Fury_** dragon type Zoan which wins with 63 votes. The added on poll vote for what kind of elemental breath her dragon form has, was tied for 21 votes each for both **_Lightning_** and **_Ice_** when I closed the poll, so after much thought, I’ve decided to have her dragon form to have both elements instead of sticking with just one, though in the beginning she won’t _immediately_ have both elements at her disposal. The second one will show up _later_ on in life.

**_TheBlackSeaReaper_ ’s & _Sakura Lisel (me)_ ’s Harry Potter-One Piece crossover Challenge #103 idea** \- Female Harry Potter gets sent to the One Piece world at a _YOUNG_ age, and grows up there and later falls in love with and marries Monkey D. Dragon and has Luffy with him, when something pulls her back to her home world.

**Options:  
**

****
  * -Luffy is 3-4 years old when female Harry disappears, but remembers her when she comes back, and inherited her green eyes instead of that color that replaces his black eyes when he’s upset. _(x)_  

  * -rebellious, stubborn, independent, powerful Slytherin Female Harry if she’s forced to go to Hogwarts. _(x)_  

  * -Can be a civilian, _OR_ a rebel like Dragon, _OR_ a ex-marine, _OR_ a _ex-pirate_. _(x)_  

  * -gets a new name when she arrives in One Piece world and refuses to take back her old name especially since her last name is legally Monkey now through marriage. _(x)_  

  * -birth name can’t be Harry or any feminine version of the name. _(x)_  

  * - _(optional)_ depending on what school year it is when she is brought back to the Harry Potter world, she gets deaged to what she would have been if she had grown up there. _(x)_  

  * - _(optional)_ has a Logia or _Mythical-Zoan_ devil fruit power _(x)_  

  * - _(optional)_ has a good sibling who is either the real savior of the magical world or was given the title by mistake  

  * - _(optional)_ one or both of the Potter parents are still alive and still looking for her and are good.  

  * - _(optional)_ comes back in time to help her now grown up son Luffy save Ace and Whitebeard. _(x)_  

  * - _(optional)_ whatever new friends she makes in the HP world decide to leave with her back to the OP world. _(x)_  

  * -hair can be either black or red _(x)_  

  * **- annoying and manipulative good, semi-good, evil Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny bashing _(x)_**



**_Word Count:_** 11,676

**_Summary:_** **_(HP!OP xover)_** Monkey D. Cheshire has been living a semi-quiet life with her husband, Dragon, and their four year old son, Luffy, when something from her unknown past drags her away from everything she knows, and brought into a brand new world where the people there claim she’s their long lost savior, Primrose Potter. **_-(Independent!Powerful!Grey!FEMALE Harry) -(slight Manipulative Dumbledore bashing,_ extreme _Ron, Molly, Ginny Weasley bashing)-_**

**Glossary:**  
_ _Hi_ _ - thinking  
“ ** _§§Hi§§_** “ – Parseltongue  
“ **Hi** ” – Speaking while in Zoan form

**_A Bridge of Dragons_**  
Prologue: Little Lost Girl  
By: Sakura Lisel  
===============================

**_October 31, 1991 – Godric’s Hollow, England_**

Late that Halloween night found Lily Angelique Potter nee Evans sitting in a rocking chair upstairs in her daughters nursery as she hummed a lullaby to her fifteen month old daughter, as she dozed off nestled safely in her mother’s arms, as she let herself relax into the soft cushions of the rocking chair as she continued rocking and singing to her daughter. Earlier that day, the families longtime friend, Sirius Black had popped into the hang out with them for the day, bringing along some sugar free chewable magical gummy candy that was safe for babies Primroses age to have since they dissolve almost instantly after a few minutes in their mouths, before he headed on out to go hang out with Remus for the rest of the night. 

The daughters name was Primrose Rinoa Potter, or Prim as she was affectionately called by her family and friends, only child of James and Lily Potter, born on July 31, 1990 in St. Mungo’s hospital around 11:39pm. She had her mother’s emerald green eyes, and dark red hair, though there was some natural black streaks in the toddlers hair that she had inherited from her father’s side of the genepool, and on her left arm was a red birthmark in the shape of a dragonfly just below her elbow. When anybody asked about the odd shape of the birthmark, Lily had said that it was a natural thing in her family from her father’s side of her family, and that the birthmark had always shown up down the generations in the Evans family, and even showed proof to some skeptics who said that they had never seen her own birthmark which was located on the back of her neck, hidden behind her hair as proof to her claim, by turning her back on them and pulling her hair up or to the side so that they could see it on her neck. 

Little Primrose was well loved and cared for by those around her, and even at fifteen months she was already showing signs of being a prankster like her father and godfather Sirius Black. She was just barely walking, and was already causing mischief around the household as she drove the adults crazy with her antics, as she let loose with small bursts of accidental magic whenever she was upset or hungry. 

One time when Peter Pettigrew’s had been over, he had been in his rat form, running around with Sirius, while Primrose was playing with some blocks of toys in a corner, and the two animagus had come barreling through by accident, sending everything flying. The result of the accident had ended up with Primrose screaming her head off in frustration and anger at what the two Marauders had done, as the two men suddenly found themselves hanging upside down pinned to a nearby wall of the room, as their clothes and bodies started switching back and forth in different colored patterns. 

It had taken Lily and James half an hour to calm down Primrose, and another two hours to unpin Sirius and Peter from the walls, though their color changing bodies stayed that way for another week, despite a lot of begging and pleading and apologizing on their parts towards Primrose who wouldn’t let either one near her in that time. 

When Primrose was eleven months old, Sirius had brought over his five year old niece, Nymphadora Tonks, over to hang out because her parents were busy that day with work and had asked him to watch her for them until they came home and he had accepted. Despite the age difference, young Nymphadora and Primrose had instantly hit it off, and become inseparable as Nymphadora practically spent all her time with the toddler, and entertained her by using her metamorphmagus powers to change her appearance into funny things and made the toddler laugh. 

It was on also that day that the extended family discovered that little Primrose was a metamorphmagus like her ‘cousin’, when Nymphadora came running to where the adults were talking and hanging out, as she made them follow her back to where Primrose was and started changing her appearance before Primrose, changing her hair and eye color and other things, and the group of adults watched in shock as the toddler started mimicking what Nymphadora was doing, as her own appearance started changing as well to match whatever Nymphadora turned into. 

For the last six months, the Potters had been in hiding in Godric’s Hollow under a Fidelius charm, after their old headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had come to them with news about a prophecy, that said that their daughter might be the one destined to beat the current dark lord known as Lord Voldemort who was terrorizing both the muggle and magical worlds with his followers help. 

At first Lily and James were skeptical and refused to believe that their daughter might have the power to destroy Voldemort, but seeing half the things she was already capable of doing, they still had some doubts on the matter, but agreed to go into hiding to try and keep themselves and Primrose safe from Voldemort if he ever found out about the prophecy. 

At first they had tried to nominate Sirius Black as their Secret Keeper in charge of the Fidelius charm, but then they decided to use Peter Pettigrew instead, while Sirius would act as a decoy, letting their other friends believe that Sirius was the one in control of the Fidelius Charm since he was well known as their best friend, figuring if Sirius did get captured by Voldemort, he wouldn’t be able to tell Voldemort anything, thus keeping Peter, Lily, James and Primrose safe from danger. 

There was another family who fit the description in the prophecy, who were also in hiding elsewhere with their fifteen month old son who had also been born on the same day as Primrose but was half an hour older than her. Frank and Alice Longbottom were residing in their ancestral family home under heavy wards with little Neville, who was Lily’s godson, while Primrose was Alice’s goddaughter. Both families had even promised that if anything happened to them and the kids survived, that they would take the newly orphaned child in and raise them as their own child. 

For months the family of three stayed in hiding in the Potter family cottage in Godric’s Hollow, as they received daily posts via either owl posts or Sirius Black when he popped over to visit to them, that told them about what was going on with the war, and none of the news they heard so far was ever any good. 

After singing and rocking her daughter for a while longer, Lily glanced down at little Primrose to see that her daughter was finally sound asleep, and Lily carefully pushed herself out of the rocking chair and stood on unsteady feet as she slowly walked over to Primrose’s crib, trying to wake the little girl as she moved, as she slowly lowered Primrose into her crib and tucked her under her baby blankets. Placing a small kiss on Primrose’s forehead, Lily quickly turned away from the crib and made her way out the bedroom door, as she quietly shut the door behind her, as she made her way downstairs to find James lounging lazily on the living room couch, as he blinked sleep filled eyes at her when he heard her approach and gave Lily a small smile. 

“Is Prim asleep already? I thought you would have been up there awhile longer with her, Lily,” James asked with a teasing tone in his voice as he stood up from the couch and stretched, trying to get the kinks out of his body as a loud yawn escaped from his mouth as he gave his wife a cheeky grin, as he sat back down on the couch once more as he watched coming down the stairs, “I was just thinking about going up to bed when you showed up.” 

“She just went to sleep a few minutes ago, James.” Lily said, as she returned her husband’s grin for a moment, as she joined him on the couch after placing a kiss on his lips as she cuddled next to him on the cushions, “We had a busy day today, thanks to Sirius didn’t we?” 

“I’ll say. Prim really enjoyed having her uncle Padfoot around the house today especially when he brought over that sugar free gummy candy,” James said, chuckling a bit at the memory of Primrose and Sirius antics that afternoon, as he lazily wrapped his arms around Lily’s waist and pulled her closer to him, “I think Sirius created a monster when he brought her that candy.” 

“Seeing how hyper and excitable she got just from the barely sugar free candy, I’m afraid to think what would happen if she got into the _really_ sugary stuff,” Lily said cheerfully, snickering a bit as she remembered how much trouble James and Sirius had gotten into that afternoon, as they chased their now hyper fifteen month old around the living wreaked havoc around the room, with bouts of accidental magic, as she wrapped her own arms around James as she snuggled closer to his warm body, “You and Sirius are lucky you were able to fix everything or else I would have let you boys had it. You do know what this means don’t you when it comes to our daughter and candy, James?” 

“Yeah, I know. As of today we have Rule #45: No more candy of _any_ kind, whether the bag says it has sugar or not,” James said seriously, as a stern look appeared on his face as he and Lily stared at each other, before they both broke into peals of laughter a few seconds later, “for Prim until she’s at least _nineteen_ years old or older, or else everything goes to hell.” 

Giggling a bit at what her husband had said, Lily playfully punched James in the shoulder lightly, as she started to open her mouth to say something to James, but whatever she was about to say was left unsaid as the house was suddenly rocked by a huge explosion that nearly sent the couple flying off the couch, as the houses protection wards started to buckle under the force of the onslaught coming from outside. 

“Lily! It’s the dark lord! Take Primrose and run!!” James Potter yelled angrily as another boom rocked the Potter household, as the wards protecting the home began to weaken under the onslaught of spells hitting it from outside, as he quickly raised his wand towards the closed door and cast a few spells to try and reinforce the door to slow their attacker down longer, as he glanced over at his wife who was standing on the landing for the staircase, “Don’t worry about me, I’ll hold him off while you get away! Just take her and get out of here!” 

“James, I’m _not_ leaving you! It’s too dangerous for you to face him by yourself!” Lily exclaimed, as terror filled her, as another boom rocked the household as she pulled out her own wand, as the sound of her daughters terrified cries could be heard coming from upstairs, causing her to falter in her stance for a moment as she glanced towards the stairs for a moment before turning her attention back on her husband with a determined look on her face, “We can try and hold him off _together_ until help gets here. Primrose needs both of us.” 

“We _won’t_ do much good to her, if we _both_ wind up getting killed down here, Lily. Just go and protect her if you can,” James snapped back, as he turned pleading eyes on his wife for a moment, just as another blast shook the household as a determined look appeared on his face once more, “Please Lils...” 

“Fine, James. Try and stay alive,” Lily said as she reluctantly spun on heal and charged up the stairs where the sound of her daughters loud crying reached her ears, just as she heard a loud explosion from downstairs, and she could hear James yelling at somebody, before there was a flash of green light and a thud, and tears immediately sprung to Lily’s eyes, as she realized what it might mean, _ _James you_ idiot _. Why’d you have to get yourself killed? We could have escaped together..._ _ 

Reaching her daughters nursery she quickly raced through the open door and slammed it shut behind her, as she cast her strongest locking charms on the door in hopes of slowing Voldemort down, before she rushed to her daughters crib and picked up Primrose, and tried to apparate out of the house but nothing happened. 

Eyes widening, Lily tried again only for the same results to happen, as she mentally cursed to herself, as she reached into her pockets and pulled out a portkey only for nothing to still happen. 

_ _Damn it! He’s put up anti-portkey and apparition wards,_ _ Lily cursed silently to herself as she looked around herself in panic in search of anything she could use, as she clutched her crying baby to her body for a second before she turned around and carefully put Primrose back into her crib, as she stared down into Primrose’s scared tear filled eyes as she stared back up at her mother as she pulled out her own wand, and starts waving around Primrose and the crib as a golden light surrounded the fifteen month old as Lily starts chanting a protection spell that she had recently learned, as she silently hoped that it would work in the end in keeping Primrose safe and alive, _ _I don’t want to have to do this, but if it’ll keep Prim alive it’ll be worth it..._ _ 

Lily had just finished the spell just seconds before the door to the nursery was blasted open and revealed the dark lord in person, with his wand still drawn and pointed directly at her. 

“Well now, what do we have here? A filthy little mudblood and her _equally_ filthy little halfblood child. Completely helpless and caught in my _tender_ mercy.” Lord Voldemort said, sneering evilly as he entered the room, as he looked around the room disdainfully for a moment before focusing his blood red eyes on the mother and daughter once more, as Primrose sat up in her crib and turned to watch was going on with wide eyes from behind her mother while clutching her baby blanket in her hands, “Move away from the brat and drop your wand, mudblood. All I want is _her_. If you are good and do as I say right now, I _might_ just allow you to live _past_ tonight if you do as you are told like a _good_ little mudblood.” 

“I’ll never get out of the way, you monster! Leave my baby girl alone! She’s just a helpless _baby_ and has done _nothing_ ,” Lily snapped angrily in defiance, as she shielded Primrose with her own body as best a she could, though she was still shaking in fear despite her bravado, as she stared down the dark lord, “to you to deserve you coming after her! _Why_ can’t you just leave us alone! You’ve already taken my husband away from me. I’ll be _damned_ before I’ll let you take my daughter from me as well!” 

“It doesn’t _matter_ to me if your brat is a baby or not. You _must_ know that her fate was sealed the moment that prophecy was created, that’s basically saying that she could potentially defeat me. Both your daughter and the Longbottom boy will both meet their ends at my hands _now_ ,” Voldemort said as his smirk widened a bit, as he saw the terror in Lily’s eyes as pleasure seemed to fill him at the look of fear on her face, as she faced off with him and enjoyed every second of it, as he continued speaking, “before either one can have the chance to grow up and become a threat to my plans for the wizarding world. Now I’m giving you one last chance, mudblood. Move out of the way and allow me to kill your daughter and you may live to see another day. Or else you can die with your brat alongside your blood traitor husband.” 

“I’ll never move! You’ll have to kill me first before I’ll willingly leave her!” Lily said defiantly, as her eyes narrowed in anger once more, as she cast a pleading look on the dark lord while gripping the crib railing behind her with one hand, and holding onto her wand with her hand, “please don’t do this. She doesn’t deserve to die.” 

“So be it. You’ve made your decision, Mudblood.” Voldemort said, dismissing Lily’s pleas, as he pointed his wand directly at her and with a snap quick movement cried out, “ ** _AVADA KEDAVRA!!!_** ” 

As the killing curse sped towards her, Lily didn’t bother trying to move out of the way at all, instead she stood there in front of the crib using her body to try and shield Primrose from the spell, as she glanced over her shoulder one last time to see Primrose was now staring up at her with wide green eyes. 

_ _I_ hope _this works. It’s not_ fair _if Prim’s life gets cut short by this_ monster _..._ _ Lily thought silently to herself just as the green light of the killing curse hit her dead on, and then she knew nothing more as her lifeless body fell limply to the floor in front of the crib in a heap. 

“ _Foolish_ woman, you should have taken my offer when you had the chance. Young Snape will just have to be disappointed that I wasn’t able to spare the mudblood as I promised,” Voldemort said, smirking a bit as he turned to look at the now crying and screaming fifteen month old girl, who was now standing up in the crib with her hands holding onto the bars, as she watched him approach with wide tear filled green eyes, as he pointed his wand at her, and her cries became louder by the second when she sees his wand as she looks down at her mother’s unmoving body, then looked back up at him, “Stupid brat. Stop crying already. It will be over soon and you’ll be seeing your parents again. Say hello to your blood traitor father and mudblood mother for me on the other side, brat.” 

“ ** _AVADA KEDAVRA!!!_** ” 

Just as the green light of the killing curse left Lord Voldemort’s wand, the runes surrounding Primrose’s crib activated, as a golden shield appeared surrounding the toddler and the crib in a protective barrier, that reflected the killing curse straight back at Voldemort at double the power, and struck the wizard before he could react, causing his body to disintegrate from the sheer force of the spell and turn into a pile of ash with his wand lying next to it, while a bloody yet faint lightning bolt scar was left behind of Primrose’s forehead. 

As the protection runes continue to light up, young Primrose Rinoa Potter started to fade away from sight, until she was completely gone from the room all together. 

* * *

**_October 31, 1481 – Foosha Forest, Dawn Island_ **

Late one hot afternoon, six year old Makino Nara was walking through some nearby woods on her way home. Earlier that day, her mother had sent her into the woods to pick some blackberries for a pie her mother was planning to bake for dinner that night, and Makino had eagerly rushed off with two large baskets to fill up with blackberries. 

Makino was the second oldest child in her family, with her single widowed mother, Éclair Nara who was raising Makino and her two brothers, Hikaru who was older than her by three years, and Tatsuki who was two years younger than her. 

Makino’s father had been killed when she was three years old when he went out fishing at sea with some friends, and they had run into a Sea King, and there had been no survivors of the incident, leaving Éclair newly widowed and raising her three children alone. 

_ _I can’t wait to get home so mom can start cooking her pies. At least I made it back home with no trouble, I almost thought something interesting would happen while I was out here..._ _ Makino thought happily to herself, as she reached up with one hand to brush at a loose strand of dark green hair from her face, as she looked around warily for any sign that something might jump out and attack her, and was prepared to drop her baskets and start running at the first sign of trouble if she had to, _ _Almost anything could happen while I was in the woods. At least none of the wild animals showed up or the bandits or even slave traders._ _ 

As she was walking, she is almost blinded by a bright flash of light that appears on the ground a few away in front of her, causing her to almost drop her basket of blackberries as she shielded her eyes from the bright light as best as she could with the back of her arm. 

_ _What’s going on? What’s with that strange light?_ _ Makino thought frantically to herself, as fear filled her as she wondered what was going on, as the lightshow finally started to die down, she lowered her arm from her face as she focused her eyes on what was now lying on the ground before her, as a small wrapped up bundle started to take shape on the ground. _ _What the heck is that thing on the ground? It almost looks like a..._ _ 

As the last of the light finally disappeared, Makino’s eyes widen in shock as she started to hear the sound of a baby crying in distress coming from the bundle on the ground, as she quickly dropped her two baskets of blackberries where she stood, and rushed forward, and gently picked up the baby off the ground, cradling it carefully in her arms, as she looked down into the teary eyed emerald eyes of a baby girl with red hair that had black streaks mixed into it, and was dressed in what looked to be pajamas, who stared back up her in confusion. Though what worried Makino more about the baby girl was the sight of her blood covered forehead, though their didn’t seem to be any fresh blood coming out of the wound. 

As the baby in her arms started crying again, Makino immediately started to rock the baby in her arms trying to quiet it down, while talking to it soothingly, the way she had seen her mother do with her younger siblings as she moved to sit down on a nearby tree stump, and after a couple of minutes as tiny hands clutched onto Makino’s shirt like she wasn’t about to let go any time soon, as bright green eyes stared up at her for a moment as one of the babies hands reached out to touch a lose strand of Makino’s green hair, moments before Makino let out a startled gasp of surprise as the babies black and red hair suddenly turned the same shade of green of Makino’s own hair, and the babies green eyes turned a dark shade of brown like Makino’s own eyes as well. As she looked at the baby, and examined it for any other signs of injury besides her bleeding forehead, Makino noticed a oddly shaped birthmark just below the babies elbow on the left arm that was in the shape of a dragonfly. 

“Nice trick kiddo. I wonder how you did that? Did someone feed you a devil fruit or something that gives you shapeshifting powers?” Makino said quietly to herself as the baby giggled a bit at Makino’s reaction as her hair and eyes returned to their normal color a few seconds later as the baby started babbling for a moment as she looked around as if searching for something before turning teary green eyes back on Makino when she couldn’t find what she was looking for, as she cradled the baby in her tiny arms as best as she tried to get a better grip on the baby’s body, as she looks around in confusion as she tried to look for any sign of the baby’s parents appearing, but she didn’t see anyone. “I don’t get it. Where did you come from?” 

Letting out a sigh as she adjusted the baby in her arms, as she reached into her pockets to pull out a recently freshly washed dry handkerchief, and started dabbing at the babies bleeding forehead as she tried to clean off the blood as best as she could, until most of it was gone enough to see an inflamed cut on the babies forehead that was in the shape of a lightning bolt. 

Standing up and looking around worriedly for a moment, as she tried to locate any sign of somebody else appearing in a flash of light like the baby had done, in hopes that whoever showed up next was an adult, but nothing happened. 

_ _What am I going to do with you? How did you show up like you did, and what was that bright light?_ _ Makino thought silently to herself as she looked worriedly at the baby once more, for a moment before glancing around for any signs of anybody besides the two of them around, as panic started to fill her as she stared back down at the baby for a moment, _ _Somebody’s got to be looking for her, but I don’t see anyone else around..._ _ 

“Hello?! Is _anybody_ out there?!” Makino called out as loudly as she could, as she looks all around hopefully for any signs of someone coming forward, as she stares worriedly down at the baby for a moment, before looking for around once more, “I’ve got your baby, if you’re looking for her!” 

When she didn’t hear a response to her call, she quickly came to a decision, as Makino gently placed the baby back on the ground, as she turned towards the two blackberry baskets, and after inspecting them, decided picked out one that was big enough and empties out one of the berry baskets onto the ground, before picking the baby back up once more, and carefully lowers her into the empty basket, before picking up both baskets and hurrying back to the village as fast as she could, struggling against the weight of both baskets as she goes, as she glances down worriedly at the baby she was carrying. 

_ _I’ll get her to mom, and see what she says,_ _ Makino thought silently to herself, as she ran through the forest back towards Foosha Village, as she tried to be careful not to jostle the baby too much as she runs straight back to the village while also trying to keep a hold of her only remaining basket filled with blackberries at the same time as she struggles under the weight of both baskets, _ _Maybe mom can find out who she is and where she comes from. I just hope she’s not going to be_ too _mad about the blackberries though..._ _ 

* * *

**_October 31, 1481 – Foosha Village, Dawn Island_ **

Awhile later found Makino safely back at home with her cargo, and after explaining to her mom about what had happened in the forest as the reason why she now had a baby with her, she had left the baby in the care of her mother while she packed the blackberries she had kept into jars and stuff in the pantry. 

When she was finished she came back out to find that her mother was busy changing the baby’s diaper, while Makino’s two older brothers watch in awe as they saw the newest addition to their family, as the little baby kicked and squirmed on the table while her diaper was changed. 

Just as her mother finished changing the diaper, the baby noticed Makino’s return, and started babbling excitedly for a moment as she reached out tiny arms towards Makino, indicating that she wanted the green haired girl to hold her. 

“Looks like you made a nice impression on this little one, Makino,” Éclair Nara said to her daughter, chuckling a bit at the babies antics, as she gently picked the baby girl up, after putting her in a clean pair of baby nightgown, as she turns to Makino and holds the baby out to her, “Here, why don’t go sit down and I’ll hand her to you so that you may hold her for awhile? It’s obvious who she wants anyways.” 

At her mothers words Makino quickly nodded her head, as she quickly moves over to a nearby couch while her mother and brothers followed her, and she instantly held out her arms and took the squirming baby into her arms, and settled her onto her lap, as the baby started babbling excitedly at her while reaching up to lightly pat Makino’s face and grasp her green hair, as her mother turned and disappeared into the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with a baby bottle filled with warm milk which she handed over to Makino who offered it to the baby who immediately latched onto it and started sucking on the liquid. 

“Mom what are we going to do with her? Can we keep her?” Makino asked, as she cradled the baby in her arms as she glanced up at her mother worriedly for a moment as the baby fed from the bottle, as her brothers took seats next to her on the couch, “I don’t think she has anybody else, since nobody else showed up after she appeared before me in the woods.” 

“We’ll look after her until whenever somebody shows up searching for her. Since you found her, you can help me take care of her until then,” Éclair said, as glanced at her daughter and gave Makino a reassuring smile for a moment as she reached out to gently ruffle Makino’s green hair, causing the older girl to squeal indignantly at what her mother was doing, “But until then, we should give her a proper name. Since we don’t know what she was called before her arrival here, we can’t continue calling her ‘the baby’ now can we?” 

“No,” Makino and the boys all answered at once. 

“What are you going to name her mom?” Makino’s older brother, Hikaru, asked as he looked at the newest addition to the family and smiled a bit at the baby. 

“How does the name Cheshire Nemesis Nara sound to the lot of you?” Éclair asked, after a few minutes of silence as she thought about possible names for the baby, before coming up with one. 

“I like it, we should call her that,” Makino’s other brother, Tatsuki said cheerfully. 

“I like it too. So its official then?” Makino asked as she looked at her family members for confirmation, before smiling when she saw them nod their heads in agreement to her question, as she turned her attention back to the baby in her arms, and places a light kiss on the babies forehead, and earned herself some giggles from the toddler, “Welcome to the family, little Cheshire.” 

* * *

**_October 31, 1489 – Dawn Island_ **

It has been over eight years since the day Cheshire Nara was found and taken into the Nara family after she was found abandoned in the forest outside of Foosha Village. The family took care of the toddler as they waited for months to see if anyone showed up in the village looking for the tiny little girl, but nobody ever did show up. By the time four months had gone by, the little girl had officially become an honorary member of the family, and Éclair Nara had officially adopted her into the family after going through the proper channels, and after having the local doctors check her over, they guessed that she must have been at least over a year old when she was discovered, officially made her birthday listed as October 31, 1480 on her adoption papers since they didn’t have any idea what her real birthday was so they made her birthday be the same day they found her in 1481. 

In the last eight years since then, little Cheshire had grown up into a beautiful young girl under the watchful eye of her adopted family. She and Makino were inseparable since the day Makino first found her in the woods, and they did everything together, no matter what it was, even if it got the two of them into trouble half the time. 

At first when she started showing signs of strange powers, the Nara family had been worried that whoever had been raising her before had fed her a devil fruit of some kind, but when she showed no signs of the usual weaknesses that other devil fruit users had, like becoming paralyzed while in water, the family had decided that her powers came from something else, but nobody was exactly sure what it was, and decided that it was nothing of importance since her powers weren’t hurting anybody, and that they made her extra special and unique in their eyes. 

By the time Cheshire was five years old, it was also obvious to everyone all around, that Cheshire was very smart for her age, and had a really good memory when it came to remembering things, a skill which she used when drawing pictures. She was already known around the village for her art skills, since she could perfectly write or draw anything she’s seen or heard no matter how long ago she had seen or heard it, and she earned some money from people who wanted their pictures drawn by her. 

Éclair Nara ran a bar and restaurant in Foosha Village that was known as Partys Bar, which was considered the best hotspot in the whole village, since Éclair Nara did most of the cooking and ever, and the villagers would come to the bar just to unwind or get something cold to drink to stave off the islands hot weather temperatures. 

One time when she was out playing by herself out in the woods when she was six, Cheshire had brought home a ‘baby’ five foot long snake, who she later named Vespertina, who was wrapped around Cheshire’s small body. After the initial shock and panic of her family at seeing her with the snake had worn off, it had taken Cheshire a lot of begging and pleading to get them to let her even keep Vespertina, saying that she didn’t have anywhere else to go, because Cheshire had found her among what looked to be the dead bodies of her family out in the woods, and that Vespertina had already promised that she wouldn’t hurt anybody in the house if she was allowed to stay there. 

Vespertina was of a special breed of snakes found on the island known as Hydralisk, which had been thought to be long extinct until Cheshire had found her alone in the woods huddled among the carcasses of what were her family. Her species seemed to be a rare cross breed between a Diamondback rattlesnake and a Cobra, with her upper body possessing the hood of a Cobra snake, and had a rattle at the end of its tail like a rattlesnake. 

The Hydralisk species was rumored to get as big as a large three story house when they got older. They had retractable large fangs that can produce a venom that didn’t instantly kill, but instead slowly and painfully petrified its victims before they eventually die within a few hours if an antidote wasn’t administered immediately before the process was completed, and only if the snake didn’t eat its victims after they bite them. 

The Nara family was skeptical when Cheshire told them that Vespertina had ‘told her’ that she wouldn’t hurt anybody, thinking that the six year old had made it up, and tried to get her to give her the snake so they could dispose of it before it could hurt anyone, but Cheshire had steadfastly refused to let them take her snake, and eventually proved that she could speak to Vespertina and understand the snake, as she started hissing at the hybrid and the snake seemed to be answering her. 

As further proof to her claims, Hikaru had asked her to really prove that Vespertina could really understand her by getting Vespertina to retrieve their family cat who was inside their house, and after a few hisses and gestures at the snake, Vespertina unwrapped herself from around Cheshire’s body, and slithered off into the house in search of what she was asked for. Within seconds they heard a loud commotion coming from inside the house, before Vespertina returned ten minutes later with a yowling cat safely clamped in her mouth with her fangs retracted so that she didn’t pierce the cats body with them, and she then deposited the yowling cat into the hands of the brother who had asked for it, before returning to Cheshire’s side to stare at the shocked family silently while Cheshire moved to sit down next to Vespertina while petting the snake happily. 

After that the family had reluctantly agreed to let the snake stay in their home, though when they tried asking Cheshire how she was able to speak to snakes, she had looked at them in confusion when they described what she had done, before saying that she had thought she had been speaking in English to Vespertina the whole time, so the family decided to ignore the subject for now and put it off as one of her many unique and special abilities they’ve discovered she had that wasn’t devil fruit related over the years. 

As she grew older, Cheshire became wild and more adventuress than most girls her age, and was a bit of a tomboy, preferring to dress in shorts or pants and t-shirts, instead of dresses or skirts, much to the irritation of her mother, and she was always getting into mischief and causing trouble around the island with her pranks. 

Another thing she was well known for around town for being was being an ace poker player by the time she was seven, when some Mountain bandits came into town one day and entered the families bar. This particular band of bandits, was one of the few in the area that didn’t really cause trouble when they came into town and had a truce with the people of Foosha Village, and was led by an orange haired woman named Dadan, and they came into town whenever they needed supplies or medical help. 

It was during one of those visits to the bar, that Cheshire had been hanging out, and the bandits had struck up a game of poker in one of the corner booths. Cheshire had been instantly drawn to the group as she came over to watch the bandits play for awhile, before she asked if she could play with them after a couple of rounds of the game had gone by, and she watched as piles of money were exchanged during each round. 

At first the bandits had laughed, saying that she was too young to play, but when she said that the game looked like fun and that she wanted to learn how to play as she reached into her pockets and pulled out about ten Beri that she had been saving up from doing chores around the house and put it on the table. The bandits decided to have some fun with her, and let her play with them and she pulled up a seat next to the table, and they started playing after they explained the rules to her, and showed her what kind of cards would be considered winning hands. 

Within minutes after she started playing with them, the bandits realized they were in trouble, as every couple of rounds Cheshire kept laying down winning hands, as her pile of winnings kept growing for over an hour until her mother finally took pity on the bandits, and made her stop playing with them, and she thanked the bandits for playing with her before walking off with all of her winnings. 

Ever since that day, Cheshire’s been hooked on the game, as she joins in whenever she see’s a poker game going on, and she winds up winning half the time until she either quits or her opponents get fed up with losing to her and kick her out. 

By the time she was seven years old, Cheshire started taking martial arts classes at a dojo that was on the island, which was run by a martial arts master who had moved to Dawn Island two years previously from Karate Island which was located in the South Blue Sea’s region, and Cheshire along with a bunch of other kids in the village were already skilled in different fighting styles by the time she nine years old. 

Then one day all of that changed forever one hot summer day in June when she and Makino went out into the woods to look for food. 

* * *

**_June 15, 1489 – Foosha Forest, Dawn Island_ **

“Cheshire Nemesis Nara!! Get down from that tree this instant!! Mom will kill you if you fall and break something!!” Makino shouted up to her nine year old sister as the younger girl climbed up a extremely tall mango tree, as she glared up at her younger sister, as panic began to fill her as she saw how high Cheshire was climbing in the tree, while the younger girl plucked and tossed down mango fruits for Makino to catch, “We have enough mangos so we can go home now before something shows up.” 

Makino Nara was now fifteen years old, and today she was out in the local woods picking some fresh mango’s with her sister, Cheshire, to take back home for their mom, who was planning to make some special deserts using the mango’s they brought back home to be eaten at the house, and to also be served at their bar to customers. 

Earlier that day Makino and Cheshire’s mother had sent them into the woods to pick some wild mangos from the local grove to bring back to the bar, and Makino had been busy picking mangos from the branches that she could reach from safely on the ground, when she noticed that Cheshire was nowhere to be found and her shoes had been left discarded on the ground. It hadn’t taken the older girl to finally spot her sister as the younger girl scaled up the mango tree she had been picking fruits from, and now Cheshire was balanced on one of the higher up tree branches making her way to some mango’s that were growing at the end of the branch. 

“In a minute, Maki! There are still some good looking mango’s up here I want to try and get some more before we head home!” Cheshire shouted back down from her perch in the tree, as she giggled a bit at the worried look she could see on her sisters face, as she balanced on what appeared to be a sturdy tree branch and walked over to some fresh mango’s that were growing at the other end of the branch, “I’m perfectly safe and fine, so you _don’t_ need to worry so much.” 

“Don’t _say_ that! It’s _always_ when you tell me _not_ to worry, is when I _really_ start worrying then,” Makino snapped, as she put down her own basket of mango’s and kicked off her own shoes before she tried climbing up the tree herself to go after her sister, only to lose her grip on the tree and tumble backwards after barely going up a foot on the tree, “Dang it! How did you get up there so easily anyways?! Come back down here already!” 

“You know I’m always good at climbing things, Maki. You just suck at climbing stuff more,” Cheshire said cheerfully as another giggle escaped from her mouth as she watched her sister make another attempt at climbing the tree only to tumble backwards, “Stay down there before _you_ hurt _yourself_! I’ll be back down soon, sis!” 

Smirking a bit as she heard Makino grumbling to herself at the bottom of the tree, Cheshire continued to make her way towards the patch of mango fruit hanging from the branch she was on, when she spots an odd looking mango fruit hanging near the end of the branch. 

The colors of the mangos that usually grew on this tree were a combination of yellow and red on the hard surface of the fruit, but this particular mango caught her attention, because instead of it being red and yellow like the rest of the fruit on the tree, it was a dark navy blue color, with green and silver patterns covering its round surface. 

_ _What kind of mango fruit is that? I’ve never seen something like it before. No way could it be a devil fruit?!_ _ Cheshire thought silently to himself as she narrowed her eyes on the odd fruit for a moment as she ignores the other mango’s and starts making her way further across the branch towards the strange looking mango, tilting her head to one side in thought for a few seconds, _ _I always_ heard _that they look like normal fruit, but they change the appearance of the fruit. I can’t_ believe _I actually found one if it_ really _is one. If I eat it, I wonder what kind of power I’ll get..._ _ 

As soon as she was close enough to the edge of the branch, she quickly reached down and plucked the devil fruit off the branch. Standing back up straight, she looked down at her prize with a speculative look on her face, as she looked it over for a moment in silence. 

“Cheshire! Come on! What’s taking you so long up there?!” Makino called out impatiently from her spot on the bottom of the tree as she looked up at her sister, who she could barely see now, as panic started to fill her, “We have to get home soon, you know, or else mom will get mad at us.” 

“I’m coming, Maki! You’re not going to believe what I found up here!” Cheshire called back, deciding that it was time to come down before Makino had a heart attack, as she started making her way back the way she came, as she used her sleeves to clean up the devil fruit mango a bit before she brought it up to her mouth and took a deep bite out of it, and made a face at the taste coming from it but she forced herself to keep eating it, _ _Ew!! It tastes_ nasty _!! If it tastes_ this _bad, then it_ has _to be a devil fruit. Everybody I ever met who has a devil fruit power_ always _said that the fruits tasted nasty, compared to the uncursed fruits taste like..._ _ 

Just as she was half way through the fruit, and close to the tree trunk, her eyes widen when she starts to notice a loud creaking sound that was slowly getting louder by the second, as she noticed that the tree branch she was on seemed to be dipping down, but before she could do anything, the branch suddenly snapped under her weight and she found herself falling the long way back to the ground, and she could here Makino screaming out to her. 

_ _No way! I can’t die! Not when I found a devil fruit! Mom’s going to be mad at Makino for this,_ _ Cheshire thought frantically to herself, as she clutched the half eaten fruit in her hands as she fell, she quickly stuck the fruit into her mouth and bit down on it as she tried to use her now free hands to try and grab onto the passing branches as she fell to try and stop her fall, but she was falling to fast and missed everything, _ _I wonder if I ate enough of the devil fruit to activate whatever power I received from it to try and save myself? I might as well try before I die..._ _ 

As she saw the ground coming closer by the second, Cheshire quickly closed her and tried to focus and make _something_ happen, when she suddenly felt a strange tingling sensation spread throughout her body, as she felt her body starting to shift and change into something else, as she also felt something spring from her back. Quickly opening her eyes, she looked down at her hands and from what she could see her hands seemed to have morphed into some kind of clawed feet, and a quick glance behind her back she spots a pair of dark gray wings with a lighter gray shade pattern on them. 

Not taking the time to stop and think about what she might have just changed into as she saw that she was closer to the ground than before, Cheshire automatically spread out her new wings and started flapping them as fast as she could, and was happy to see that her descent was slowing down. Looking down she could see Makino’s shocked face as the older girl backed off and got out of the way, as Cheshire landed safely on the ground on all fours. 

Once she was on the ground, Cheshire shook herself a bit, as she shook off the kinks in her new body, and started examining herself all over as best as she could, as she tries to look herself over, taking in the sight of her new reptilian body for a second, while giving her new wings a few experimental flaps that lifted her off the ground a little bit until she stopped flapping them. 

“Cheshire? Is that really you? What happened?” Makino’s voice called to her, worry and concern filling the older girls voice as she spoke, causing Cheshire to turn around to look at her sister with a confused look on her reptilian face, as Makino visibly relaxed as she realized that the creature in front of her really was her sister, “How the heck did you turn into _that_?! Are you some kind of dragon or what?” 

“ **I found a devil fruit up in the tree and ate it. When the tree branch broke I guess I activated the power I got from that fruit to save myself,** ” Cheshire’s rumbling voice came out of the dragons muzzle, surprising the two girls when they realized she could still talk, as Cheshire continued speaking after a few seconds, as she starts walking away from her sister and heads towards a nearby pond, with Makino following along right behind her, “ **I’m glad that I can still talk in this form. Wait. You said that I look like a _dragon?!_ That’s so _cool_! I gotta go see! I wonder what kind of dragon am I?**” 

As soon as the two girls reached the pond, Cheshire immediately stepped right up to the pond, standing sideways so that her whole body could be seen reflecting back in the ponds clear blue surface like a mirror, and her eyes widen a bit in surprise at what she saw. 

Reflected back in the water’s clear blue surface was what appeared to be a dark gray dragon that was about the size of a large dog. Her dragon forms scales also had a pattern of pale gray stripes covering most her body, with a matching pale gray underbelly and a pale gray diamond shaped symbol on her forehead covering the darker shade of gray scales on her body. Her green eyes remained the same even in dragon mode, but now it took on a feral cat like appearance as it stared back at her in the pond. 

“ **No way! I’m a Night Fury! That’s so _cool_!**” Cheshire’s rumbling voice came out filled with excitement as she jumped around a bit as she looked at her reflection, as she sat back on her haunches and stood up on two legs, “ **I can’t believe that I actually found a devil fruit that lets me turn into one!** ” 

“How do you know what type of dragon you are?” Makino asked as she took a seat on the ground away from her sister as she watched Cheshire’s antics, as she laughed a bit at how Cheshire was acting now at the sight of her new body, “I’ve _never_ even _heard_ of Night Fury’s before, let alone thought Dragons were actually _real_ until now.” 

“ **I read about them in the town library. Some of their history books have a _lot_ of info on dragons along with drawings of what they look like, and Night Fury’s are in the books,**” Cheshire said, as she glanced over at her sister once more, as she finally turned away from the pond and made her way over to Makino and took a seat next to her sister, as she lay down with her head resting on her front paws, “ **Night Fury’s are my _favorite_ dragon out of all of them, and I’m glad that if I had to become a dragon because of a devil fruit, then I’m _glad_ that it was a Night Fury dragon. They are _really_ cool.**” 

“What’s so ‘cool’ about them,” Makino asked, sounding skeptical as she tentatively reached out a hand towards Cheshire’s back and starts petting the dragon, and earns herself a rumbling purr like sound from the dragon. 

“ **Well for one thing, the books said that Night Fury’s are supposedly known as Lightning breathers, instead of fire breathers like other dragons, they are the fastest known dragons ever known when it comes to flying,** ” Cheshire said after a few seconds of enjoying the petting she was receiving, as she experimentally blew out a breath of air and smirked as a huge spark of lighting shot out of her mouth and hit a nearby tree, leaving a scorch mark on it and splintered wood falling to the forest floor, though she reluctantly pulled away after awhile, as a worried look appeared on her features as she sits up on all fours for a moment as she looks herself over for a moment, “ **I wonder how do I change back to normal though? Mom and the guys are going to freak if I come home looking like this... Not to mention the rest of the village will freak out before we can explain what happened to me.** ” 

“Your right about that. What did you do to change to begin with? There has to be a way to turn back to normal, or else there’d be a lot of people with animal devil fruit powers stuck in their animal forms out there,” Makino asked, worry filling her voice once more, as she realized the predicament her sister was now in, as a thoughtful look appeared on the older girls face, as she stared at her sister for a moment, “Here’s an idea. Why don’t you try focusing on changing back to your human form and see what happens? It can’t be that hard to change back...” 

“ **Okay, I’ll try it,** ” Cheshire said, as she closed her eyes for a moment and started to focus on changing back to her human form, and like before she felt a warm tingling sensation spread through her body as she felt her body begin to shift and change. 

When the sensation finally faded away, she slowly opened her eyes and looked down at her body once more, and smiled in relief as she saw that she was once again in her human form. Even her clothes looked intact, and not ripped up from the change. 

“Great! I’m back to normal.” Cheshire said happily, as she finished inspecting her body after a few seconds, as she turned her gaze upon Makino once more, to see the older girl giving her an approving nod. “What do you think?” 

“You look fine and completely back to normal. I’m glad that you managed to become fully human again, I was almost worried that you wouldn’t be able to.” Makino said, smiling a bit as she walks over to Cheshire and playfully ruffles the other girls red and black hair for a second, as she pulls away from her, as she turned away from Cheshire and starts making her way back the way they came, “Come on lets pick up the baskets of mango’s we’ve already picked and get back home, before mom gets mad, and we can tell her and the boys about what happened.” 

“Okay,” Cheshire said as she quickly ran after her sister, as a slow smile appeared on her face, as she picked up the baskets filled with mango’s as she thought happily to herself, _ _Things are looking up for me now that I got a devil fruit power. I wonder what the future will hold?_ _ 

**_To be continued..._ **

==================  
**Author’s Notes:**  
So what do you guys think? This chapter is completed at **_19_** pages. This is my fourth Harry Potter crossover, involving One Piece with the first one being my story ‘ ** _Another Chance to Dream_** ‘. Please tell me what you think of it in reviews. Do you guys love it? Hate it? What? Though extremely rude flamers won’t be tolerated. 

What do you think of Cheshire so far? Personality wise, I was trying to make her a little bit like Luffy. Always doing dangerous stuff, like climbing really high up that mango tree and befriended and welcomed a super dangerous snake like Vespertina as her future pet-partner-familiar without fear or without a care in the world, and some other things, that I thought could show that what makes Luffy the way he is, isn’t all from Garp and Dragon’s side of the family. In my story, the way we see him act in the anime is going to come from his moms side as well. 

As for her card playing skills, I’m comparing her with a combination of Nami with her money grubbing ways, and Allen Walker from **_D-Gray-man_** for his mad, nearly psychotic card playing skills. When she started playing with the bandits, she had never played before that moment, but she’s a natural prodigy when it comes to winning games. 

As for the Dragonfly birthmark, I got the idea from a movie with the same name, where the main character in the movies infant daughter had been born with a dragonfly shaped birthmark. I decided that it would be another thing the wizards would be able to recognize her for, since they don’t really know about the lightning bolt scar yet since she was sent away to the **_One Piece_** world before anybody back home was able to see the lightning bolt scar. All the wizards will know is that she somehow survived the night, but they don’t know of any identifying marks on her other than the birthmark. 

Please also tell me what all of you think of my version of Luffy’s very _little_ known mother, who I’m calling **_Monkey D. Cheshire_**? I don’t know if I’m failing or not at showing **_who’s_** side of the family Luffy gets most of his unique quirkiness from. I wanted it to look like that Luffy’s personality isn’t _all_ from Garp and Dragon’s side of the family. **_lol_**

Before anyone asks, the answer is yes. The Makino that finds Cheshire _is_ the _same_ one who helped raise and take care of Luffy when Garp dumped him on Foosha island, before the old man eventually took him to the Dadan mountain bandits to be raised alongside of Ace. I thought it would be fun, to have her be a part of Luffy’s family as his non-biological aunt on his moms side of the family, to give her a reason for why she was taking care of Luffy, as the reason why Garp trusted his grandson with her when he wasn’t on the island. 

If anyone is wondering about the year that Cheshire grew up in, I did some searching on the internet to find out exactly what year it is in the One Piece series, and found out the year using **_Nico Robin’s_** info. On the website I found, it says Robin was officially born on Ohara island in the year **February 6, 1494 AOS** , so I just made Cheshire’s arrival in the One Piece world in the year **October 31, 1481 AOS** which is now her official birthday since her adopted parents don’t know what her original birthday is, and they guessed her age to be around 1, so made the year of her birth 1480 on her adoption papers. _lol_

Cheshire has been in the **_One Piece_** world for twenty-one years before Luffy is born when Robin lost her home island known as Ohara at age eight in 1502, making Cheshire 21 or 22. By the time Luffy is born, Robin would have been between ten or eleven in the year 1505, which adds on the extra years to make Cheshire twenty-four years old when she gives birth to Luffy in the year **May 5, 1505 AOS** , and twenty-eight when she gets dragged back home to her original universe in the year 1509. 

I made the Night Fury picture of Cheshire, using **_Wyndbain’s_ Night Fury Maker** over at the Doll Devine website. This is how I imagine her dragon form to look like, instead of being one solid black color, she’s two shades of gray with stripe patterns on her body to make her dragon form more unique compared to Toothless from How To Train Your Dragon. 

If anyone wants to know what kind of snake Vespertina is, she’s supposed to be a type of size changing basilisk type snake except her kind are called **Hydralisk** in the **_One Piece_** universe, and she’s half Cobra and half Diamondback rattler, who has the upper body (and hood) of a cobra but a rattle on her tail. I got the idea for her after recently watching a horror movie called **_King Cobra_** , and I thought it would be the perfect type of snake that could exist in the **_One Piece_** world. Though unlike other Basilisks, Vespertina’s breed doesn’t kill/petrify its victims with their eyes, but get the same result from with their venom. 

**Hey I have a few requests. I’m looking for a couple of stories that I remember reading before but it’s been so long that I can’t remember their ** _titles_** , since the page links will automatically be erased if you post them, or even know if their still on this website. If you know the names, could you _please_ send the titles to either my PM or leave it in a review? Here are the stories I’m looking for.**  
**_1._** Years ago, Sirius Black took some steps to protect his newly orphaned godson, by casting an ancient and powerful spell that caused the real Harry Potter to be switched with another baby boy named Alexander Harris. The spell switched the two boys looks and DNA and gave Xander all of Harry’s magic and cursed scar and vice versa so no one is the wiser. But Sirius dies a decade and a half later without telling anyone about what he did all those years ago and takes his secret with him to the grave. Now, years later after the final battle with Lord Voldemort, ‘Harry Potter’ is now happily married to Ginny Weasley and expecting their first child, and ‘Xander Harris’ is together with Dawn Summers, when the spell suddenly breaks thanks to Willow, giving the two men back their original looks and identities and powers.  
=====================================  
**_Started On:_** May 15, 2015  
**_Completed On:_** June 28, 2015  
**_Updated On:_** July 1, 2019


	2. Chapter 1: Mama’s Little Hatchling

**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may __want__ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can’t because both **_Harry Potter_** and **_One Piece_** belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can’t remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don’t take them without asking first.

**_Timeframe:_** This story is going to take place fifteen years before the start of the **_Harry Potter_** storyline. In the **_Harry Potter_** part of the crossover it will only have been 14-15 years since Female Harry disappeared from their world making it the year **_2006_** when she gets dragged back for what would be her sixth year at Hogwarts and making her **_16_** (or at least that’s the age the wizards would be **_expecting_** her age to be when they ‘find’ her _lol_ ) if she had grown up there, instead of being **_2004_** in her fourth year and being **_14_** instead. I’m also moving the **_Triwizard Tournament_** into the sixth year time slot so she won’t miss it. While in the **_One Piece_** part of the crossover, it’s been over 26 years since she arrived in the **_One Piece_** world making her between the age 26-27 when she gets dragged back. I’m also making it so that Harry and everyone he would have known in Hogwarts in her first year are all born in the **1990’s** instead of the **1980’s**.

**_Author’s Notes:_** Okay, so to clarify things, Female Harry gets sent to the **_One Piece_** world the night Voldemort attacks her family grows up to become **_Monkey D. Cheshire_** , the currently unknown and never seen before in either the manga or anime series, future wife of **_Monkey D. Dragon_** and the mother of **_Monkey D. Luffy_**. I came up with this story because the idea wouldn’t leave me alone, when I realized we’ve met almost everyone in Luffy’s immediate family except his mom who’s still a mystery. So I made this crossover with a female Harry Potter being Luffy’s mom, and I’m giving her a version of the **_Ryu-Ryu (Dragon-Dragon)_** Mythical-Zoan type Devil fruit, almost like the man made one **_Momosuke_** got, but this is a natural one that turns her into a different type of dragon than what Momosuke had gotten, and she is just as dangerous a pirate as everyone else in Luffy’s family. __lol__ Come on if they can have a **_Phoenix_** Mythical-Zoan type devil fruit user like Marco of the Whitebeard pirates, then there can be dragon type as well I say.

**_TheBlackSeaReaper_ ’s & _Sakura Lisel (me)_ ’s Harry Potter-One Piece crossover Challenge #103 idea** \- Female Harry Potter gets sent to the One Piece world at a __YOUNG__ age, and grows up there and later falls in love with and marries Monkey D. Dragon and has Luffy with him, when something pulls her back to her home world. 

**Options:  
**

****
  * -Luffy is 3-4 years old when female Harry disappears, but remembers her when she comes back, and inherited her green eyes instead of that color that replaces his black eyes when he’s upset. _(x)_  

  * -rebellious, stubborn, independent, powerful Slytherin Female Harry if she’s forced to go to Hogwarts. _(x)_  

  * -Can be a civilian, __OR__ a rebel like Dragon, __OR__ a ex-marine, __OR__ a _ex-pirate_. _(x)_  

  * -gets a new name when she arrives in One Piece world and refuses to take back her old name especially since her last name is legally Monkey now through marriage. _(x)_  

  * -birth name can’t be Harry or any feminine version of the name. _(x)_  

  * - _(optional)_ depending on what school year it is when she is brought back to the Harry Potter world, she gets deaged to what she would have been if she had grown up there. _(x)_  

  * - _(optional)_ has a Logia or _Mythical-Zoan_ devil fruit power _(x)_  

  * - _(optional)_ has a good sibling who is either the real savior of the magical world or was given the title by mistake  

  * - _(optional)_ one or both of the Potter parents are still alive and still looking for her and are good.  

  * - _(optional)_ comes back in time to help her now grown up son Luffy save Ace and Whitebeard. _(x)_  

  * - _(optional)_ whatever new friends she makes in the HP world decide to leave with her back to the OP world. _(x)_  

  * -hair can be either black or red _(x)_  

  * **- annoying and manipulative good, semi-good, evil Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny bashing _(x)_**



**_Word Count:_** 8,682

**_Summary:_** **_(HP!OP xover)_** Monkey D. Cheshire has been living a semi-quiet life with her husband, Dragon, and their four year old son, Luffy, when something from her unknown past drags her away from everything she knows, and brought into a brand new world where the people there claim she’s their long lost savior, Primrose Potter. **_-(Independent!Powerful!Grey!FEMALE Harry) -(slight Manipulative Dumbledore bashing,_ extreme _Ron, Molly, Ginny Weasley bashing)-_**

**Glossary:**  
‘ _Hi_ ‘ - thinking  
“ ** _§§Hi§§_** “ – Parseltongue  
“ **Hi** ” – Speaking while in Zoan form

**_A Bridge of Dragons_**  
Chapter 1: Mama’s Little Hatchling  
By: Sakura Lisel  
===============================

It has been over twenty-seven years since young Cheshire Nemesis Nara came to Dawn Island as a abandoned baby, and she had grown into a beautiful young woman over the years. She stood tall at 5’8”, and could be seen dressed in tank tops and shorts, depending on what the weather temperature was like, and liked to keep her long red and black hair tied up in either ponytails that went down to her waist, or she just let her hair hang loosely down her back. 

Thanks to her childhood years training as a martial artist at her villages local dojo, she now had a slightly muscled, athletic build to her body, and was well versed in different types of weapons thanks to her senseis at the dojo, and specialized in swords and other dangerous weapons though her favorite weapon of all were human sized shurikens that could fit on the users back, and retractable Kusarigamas which were chains with long scythe like blades on one end that can reach all the way down her back when slung over her shoulder. 

Ever since the time she was nine years old, she was the proud owner of a Mythical Zoan ‘Night Fury’ Type Class Dragon devil fruit, that allowed her to turn into a now full grown adult dragon that stood tall at twenty-seven foot tall, though she discovered that could change her dragon forms size at will so that she can fit into smaller areas, dark gray Night Fury dragon along with a pale gray stripes and pale gray underbelly, and a pale gray diamond shaped symbol on her forehead, while her green eyes remained the same but took on a feral cat like look when she was in dragon form, when she activated its powers. She was also able to transform into a hybrid half-human version of her dragon form after some practice over the years, and her hybrid form looks like a mixed combination of both her human and dragon forms except her hair was now silver and scaly looking, and stands tall at seven and a half when in this form. 

By the time she was nineteen, her mother had passed away from an illness that she had caught that was going around the village, and her brothers had left to join the Marines, while Makino was left to run Partys Bar, Cheshire took the money she had been saving up all these years with her when she decided to set off on her own off of Dawn Island with Vespertina to try and make a name for herself in the world, and decided to become a pirate, traveling all the way to Water 7 island where she commissioned a large boat to be built for herself and her future crew which she named the Phantom Snowpiercer, that had a fierce looking carving of Vespertina’s head as the figurehead model on the front of the ship. 

To keep her past from being discovered by either the Marines or any other enemies who might try and attack Dawn Island and her family if they found out where she came from, Cheshire changed her name, switching over to her middle name, and used her shapeshifting powers to change her appearance, giving herself silver colored hair and violet eyes, and a slightly altered face when she was out as her alter ego, so that even if the Marines managed to get a picture of her for their wanted posters, nobody would be able to automatically identify her. 

As time went on, she managed to form a large crew of pirates that were all loyal to her, and they became known as the Draconia Pirates, while Cheshire herself became known across the seas as Darkhaven ‘ ** _Dragon Princess_** ’ D. Nemesis, and was fully living up to her new name as her fame became well known by everyone all over the world, and already had a 215,000,000 beli bounty on her head courtesy of the Marines by the time she was twenty-two. 

Over the years since her career as a pirate began, she had gone on all sorts of adventures, traveling everywhere the winds would take her and seeing the world and what it had to offer her to see, as she and her crew battled against both Marines and enemy pirates wanting to take them down, but the Draconia Pirates always came out on top at the end of each battle thanks to her Zoan form, along with the help of some crew mates who also were Devil fruit users. 

During her travels, she also met up and befriended some pirates who were famous in their own right. Pirates like the infamous so called King of the Pirates, Gol D. Roger, Newgate ‘Whitebeard’ Edward who made her an honorary member of his ‘family’ after she tried to challenge him to a fight, and a whole bunch of others. 

One time while traveling through the Grand Line, her travels took her to Amazon Lily, an island filled with only women warriors who had snake companions where she and Vespertina rescued some young girls who were in trouble from the wildlife, and was made an honorary Amazon, especially after it was discovered that she could speak to and understand snakes, which the tribes women of the island found to be a favorable skill for anyone to have. 

By the time she was twenty-three word got out that the legendary Gol D. Roger had finally been captured by the marines, and was facing execution soon in Loguetown which was located in the Eastern Blue Seas, so Cheshire and her crew headed back to the Eastern Blue to watch the execution in person, and it was there that her life changed. 

A week before Rogers scheduled execution, her ship arrived in the dead of night near the Polestar Islands where Loguetown was located, and they docked in a hidden alcove out of sight of prying eyes who could report their location to the Marines. 

Giving her crew instructions to make themselves scarce in town until the day of the execution and gave them free reign to do whatever they wanted in the town as long as it didn’t attract the attention of the Marines or get them into too much trouble with the locals, before she and her crew split up and headed into town while leaving Vespertina behind on the pirate ship much to the Hydralisk’s irritation, as she took back her normal appearance as she headed into town where she spent most of her time there relaxing as much as possible as she waiting for the big day to come. 

About a three days before Gol D. Rogers scheduled execution, Cheshire had sitting in a bar that catered to pirates, and was listening to the tales being bantered around by other pirates about their exploits on the high seas, and also listened to some jerks bad mouth Gol D. Roger, and it was there that she had first met Monkey D. Dragon who was also there to watch Roger be killed and had wandered into the bar, and it had been love at first sight. Or at least on Dragon’s side it had been. 

The entire time she was on the island, Dragon had stalked and harassed her into giving him a chance, and even got a front row view of Gol D. Roger’s execution platform with Dragon at her side as she and thousands of others watched as a handcuffed and leg shackled Gol D. Roger was led up to meet his doom by armed marine guards at his sides. 

As she watched Gol D. Roger climb up the steps to where he was killed and chained down to the platform, she remembered how annoyed she felt when the execution had been momentarily interrupted by somebody in the crowd who shouted up to Gol D. Roger demanding to know where his legendary pirate treasure was. 

She hadn’t really expected Gol D. Roger to respond, but when he did, the sound of the man’s laughter could be heard throughout the execution area as he told everyone that his treasure was everybody’s for the taking, but that they just had to find it first in the place he hid it somewhere called One Piece, but before they could get anymore out of him, that was when the Marines plunged their swords into his unresisting body and ended the reign of the legendary Pirate King Gol D. Roger for all time, as his final words started what would be always known as the new pirate era as people rushed out in droves wanting to be the ones to discover Gol D. Roger’s lost treasure and take it for themselves before anyone else could get to it. 

Cheshire had nearly joined in on the search with her own crew, and had set out to join in the search for the treasure, already making plans for what she would do with all of it when she found it, but one thing had eventually stopped her, in the form of Monkey D. Dragon who had invited himself to join in on her crew for awhile. 

In the weeks after Gol D. Roger’s execution, it had taken Dragon constantly harassing her before she finally gave in and went on a date with him, which in turn to more dates that ended with the two of them getting married three months later. 

Imagine their surprise when Dragon realized that he was marrying the most wanted female pirate in the world, and her own surprise when she discovered that her future husband who was not only the leader of a group of Rebels out to overthrow the World Government, but was also the son of a Marine Vice Admiral known as Monkey D. Garp. 

At first Garp had thrown a fit when he found out the identity of his future daughter-in-law, but after awhile started to warm up to her, and promised to not report her or turn her into the marines if he can help it, as long as she kept Dragon happy, and gave him lots of grandkids to spoil. 

With her disbanding the Draconia Pirates with most of the crew either leaving to form their own crews or they joined up with Dragon’s Rebel Army, while she and Dragon settled back on her home island in a medium sized house located on the outskirts Foosha Village, while she reluctantly allowed her husband to take Phantom Snowpiercer back to the rebel base where it would be docked and out of sight of anyone who was looking for Darkhaven D. Nemesis until further notice. 

Nine months after their marriage she had given birth to a healthy baby boy on May 5, 1505, who they named Luffy who had inherited his father’s pitch black hair, but had his mother’s emerald green eyes, and Luffy had also inherited her dragonfly birthmark, even though his birthmark was located on the bottom of his right foot. 

* * *

As the years pass by since Luffy’s birth, Cheshire still traveled around every chance she got, especially when Dragon had to go back to the Rebel base to plan out missions with his fellow rebels, and the duo always took Luffy along with them when they left together, though sometimes Cheshire would stay behind back on Dawn Island in their home while Dragon handled things without her around.

By the time Luffy was old enough to start walking and talking properly, the boy was already talking up a storm to anyone he met, and was always friendly towards everyone unless his mother told him not to be. She also started training him to fight in martial arts as soon as he could walk properly, so that he would be able to properly defend himself if he needed to, and he was already getting very good at it despite his young age. 

By the time he was two Luffy was already showing signs of doing some of the bizarre non-devil fruit power things his mother was capable of doing, when one time he had managed to escape from his playpen in his house and somehow managed to climb all the way up to the top of the grandfather clock by time Cheshire discovered what he was doing, and he lost his balance and was getting ready to fall to his death as Cheshire rushed to catch him when he suddenly disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared in his mother’s arms laughing happily and mischievously. 

Another time she had come up to his bedroom to check on him because she had set him down in his crib to take a nap, with Vespertina watching him for her, and she became worried when she heard strange noises coming from in his room along with the sound of Luffy laughing, only to find him not only wide awake and sitting up in his crib and laughing happily as his toys entertained him on the floor in front of the crib as Luffy laughed and happily clapped his hands to his toys antics, as they walked all over a very disgruntled Vespertina who was trying to stop some of the toys with her tail. 

Another thing Cheshire had discovered about her young son just before his third birthday, was that he had inherited her ability to speak with snakes as well, though he was speaking the snake language before he learned to speak the human one first, as one afternoon she overheard Vespertina and Luffy ‘talking’ with each other, as Luffy lay in Vespertina’s huge coils as he babbled to Vespertina about random stuff in the snakes language, and the snake indulgently answered back. 

* * *

**_May 5, 1509 - Dawn Island_ **

Late one Saturday afternoon, found Monkey D. Cheshire sitting under the shade of a tree in the backyard outside her home while reading a book. It’s been a month and a half since her husband, Monkey D. Dragon had left home to go handle his duties as leader of the Revolutionary Army, leaving her behind to take care of their home and four year old son, Luffy, though Dragon still kept in contact with her via letters or transponder snail. 

Cheshire was a former pirate who had given up the life after a few years on the sea and was well known across the high seas as Darkhaven D. Nemesis, though after she met her husband and married, she dropped her pseudo name and returned to being Nara D. Nemesis Cheshire for the time being and was at the moment retired from the lifestyle of a pirate and was currently living a peaceful life with her husband and son on her home town island of Dawn City, with her house located on the outskirts of her hometown known as Foosha Town, though she swore that she planned to return to her pirate ways someday first chance she got, and when she wasn’t on Dawn Island she would be at Dragon’s rebel base helping out with the planning for missions and other things before going back home to Dawn Island. 

She had a four year old son named Luffy, who was a nice combination of both of his parents, with his father black hair and his mother’s green eyes, though anybody on Dawn Island who knew what Cheshire was like when she was Luffy’s age, could swear and up and down, that Luffy was like a male version of his mother, when it came to personality, the way he was always getting into trouble and causing mischief around town for the locals and just about everything else that reminded the townspeople about Cheshire that they could see in Luffy’s every day actions which also worried most of the townspeople half the time. 

Today was supposed to be Luffy’s fourth birthday, and Dragon had sent word about a week and a half ago that he was on his way to Foosha island to pick the two of them up to take back to the base, and also help celebrate their son’s birthday, though the family had more to celebrate than just Luffy’s birthday, because a few weeks after Dragon had left for his latest trip abroad, Cheshire had discovered she was nearly two months pregnant once again, so she had to take it easy with certain things. 

Luffy himself was more than excited to hear the news that he was going to be a big brother, though it had taken Cheshire awhile to properly explain things to Luffy before he finally understood everything. She kept up Luffy’s martial arts training, but took a seat back on the actual physical training and let him practice on his own as she watched, and coached him along, and right now she was already three and a half months pregnant and already showing signs of a baby bump forming on her belly. 

A few days ago, her father-in-law, Monkey D. Garp, had arrived in town, though the older man kept his distance from her. Out of all the people in the world, Monkey D. Cheshire was the one person out there that made the marine admiral weary, and scared for his life when she was angry, especially when that anger was directed at him. 

The year before, he had learned firsthand not to piss off Cheshire, when he had arrived at his sons home on Luffy’s third birthday, claiming that he wanted to take Luffy from them for a while, so he could start training _her_ son to become a proper future Marine when he grew up, and the two of them had gotten into a raging row about it that ended with Cheshire transforming into a horse sized version of her Night Fury form, and chasing Garp around the island for hours shooting lightning bolts at him from her mouth, as she flat out told him that there was no way in hell she was letting him take her son for training to be a marine. 

That same day, the two of them learned that she could do two elemental attacks instead of just one, as she got ready to blast Garp one last time for good measure when the stripes on her body started glowing and instead of a lightning attack coming out of her mouth, a wave of pure of ice came pouring out of her mouth, and froze Garp from head to toe, leaving only his head unfrozen, as the two of them stared at each other in shock after what had just happened. Even with him surrounded by five bonfires in an attempt to melt the ice, it had taken nearly seven hours to completely thaw the old man out of his icy prison much to Cheshire amusement. 

After that day, Garp learned not piss off his daughter-in-law, especially where his grandson was concerned, though he still tried to talk her into letting him train Luffy to be a marine because he wanted at least somebody in his family to follow in his footsteps since Dragon wasn’t a part of the Marine force, but the leader of a world famous Rebel faction instead. 

But Cheshire adamantly refused to even consider it. She wanted Luffy to have a choice in what he wanted to be in life when he grew up, and didn’t want his grandfather bullying and pressuring him into a life he may or may not even want, and had even had a very a long talk with Luffy himself as she told him not to let Garp try and force him to join the Marines unless he wanted to join them, and the little boy had wholeheartedly agreed as he sat in his mother’s lap as Garp watched them, as they both turned towards the older man and blew a raspberry at him, and smirked a bit when she heard Garp grumble and mutter under his breath about getting no respect from his own family. 

‘ _I wish that husband of mine would hurry up and get home already. How much longer is that jerk going to keep me waiting out here,_ ‘ Cheshire thought silently to herself angrily as she looked over the horizon, glaring at it as if trying to will her husband’s ship to appear on the sea, but nothing appeared except a bunch of random ships, as she let out a loud sigh of irritation when she once again didn’t see Dragon’s own ship anywhere in the horizon, ‘ _before he comes to pick up Luffy and me to take to the Rebel base? At this rate, if I wasn’t pregnant again, I’d just transform and take Luffy and simply_ fly _the long distance there myself. But I’m not risking this kid with that kind of long flight..._ ‘ 

“Me-ma! Me-ma!” a young boys voice called out, causing Cheshire to smile a bit as she set down her book to glance up to see her father-in-law, Monkey D. Garp coming towards her while a little boy with black hair and her bright green came charging at her at full speed and tackled her as he glanced up at her and gave her a goofy smile, “Me-ma! I found you!” 

“Yes Luffy, you ‘found’ me. Careful now, you don’t want to hurt your little brother or sister with that tackle do you? What are you doing up and about? You should be down for your nap for another hour at least, young man.” Cheshire said with a scolding tone in her voice, though the smile on her lips betrayed her supposed anger, as she placed a small kiss on her sons forehead, before turning her gaze on Garp with a look that stopped the older man dead in his tracks for a moment, “Did your grandpa bother you while you were asleep, when he _KNOWS_ not to disturb you when your asleep? Right Garp?” 

“Sorry me-ma, I’ll be careful.” Luffy said as he stared at his mother with shocked wide eyes as he remembered that he should be careful around her, as he hesitantly reached out and gently rubbed his mother’s extended belly apologetically, “Sorry baby brother or sister. I didn’t meant to hurt you.” 

“It’s okay Luffy, all of us forgive you,” Cheshire said, laughing a bit at his antics, as she bent down and gave Luffy a small kiss on his forehead, though she gave him a stern look afterwards, “That apology doesn’t explain why you’re up when you should be asleep right now for your nap.” 

“I’m not sleepy anymore and wanted to get up,” Luffy with a slight defiant tilt to his head as he stared up at his mother for a moment, then wilted a bit under the look she was now giving him, “Grandpa, and Vesin were fighting again and they woke me up.” 

“ ** _§§No I wasn’t you little brat, your grandpa and I weren’t fighting at all and you know it, and how many times have I told you not to call me ‘Vesin’? It’s Vespertina!§§_** ” Vespertina said sniffing a bit at what Luffy was saying. Over the years she had learned to understand the human language, though she was never able to actually speak it herself, “ ** _§§You should have been asleep like your mother wanted you to be, instead you were running around causing mischief like always.§§_** ” 

“ ** _§§Were not! Your just being mean, Vesin!§§_** ” Luffy exclaimed in snake language as he stuck out his tongue at Vespertina, who jerked back looking affronted by the display. 

“ ** _§§Don’t stick your tongue out at me hatchling. And you were too causing trouble, you...§§_** ” Vespertina snapped back angrily only to be interrupted by Cheshire. 

“ ** _§§Luffy, Vespertina_ stop _it! It doesn’t matter to me who did what. It’s over and done with now, so leave it be. Vespertina, you_ know _that that’s the_ closest _he’ll_ ever _get to saying your name, since he can’t say the full version yet, so please give him time,§§_** ” Cheshire snapped angrily, deciding to step in to her son and snakes building argument before it really got started, because usually lasted forever before they stopped as the duo reluctantly agreed to what she said, before she turned her gaze on her son with an arched eyebrow as his green eyes stared innocently back at her, “So other than Vespertina, has your grandpa been bothering you while I was gone?” 

“No, I didn’t wake the brat up, Cheshire. I was just hanging out in your kitchen and fixing something to drink,” Garp said as he held up his hands in front of him as if trying to ward off her incoming wrath, as he chuckled a bit, “just minding my own business when Luffy came charging out of his room looking for you with that snake of yours on his heels so I brought him outside just as you showed up.” 

“Fine if you’re sure, Garp. Could you leave Luffy and me alone for a bit? We’ll be in soon,” Cheshire asked, as she stared at her father-in-law suspiciously for a moment, as the older man turned on his heel and headed back into the house while grumbling, before turning her attention back on Luffy as she places her hands on hips. 

“Luffy what have I told you about calling me ‘me-ma’. Your supposed to call me ‘mama’ or ‘mommy’,” Cheshire said scoldingly, though she smiled a bit reassuringly at the four year old as he looked up at her with worried green eyes that matched her own, as she ran a hand gently through his black hair, “it’s not me-ma. I don’t know why or how you started me that one.” 

“I wanna call you me-ma! You’re _my_ , me-ma and that’s it!” Luffy exclaimed, as tears started appear in his eyes, as he stared up at Cheshire for a moment, as a small pout appeared on his lips, “You’re _my_ me-ma, and nobody else.” 

“Fine, I don’t really mind you calling me that anyways,” Cheshire said earning a small giggle from the little boy as he wrapped his tiny arms as far around his mothers waist as he could get them as he gave her a hug, as Cheshire gently ruffled his black hair while pulling out a small wrapped box with one hand from her back pocket, “I have a gift for you, Luffy. Happy birthday, luv. Its custom made just for you by me.” 

“Oh! Thank you me-ma! What is it!” Luffy squealed as he eagerly grabbed the box from her hand and ripped off the gift wrapping and flipped open the box to reveal two gold and silver necklaces with jeweled emerald eyes held within. 

One necklace was made out of gold and was shaped like the sun with a smiling face in the center of the disk and had tiny emerald jewels lighting up its eyes, while the second necklace was made out of silver and was in the shape of a crescent moon that only had one emerald eye in its carved face. 

“How do you like it, Luffy? I could always take it back if you don’t like it,” Cheshire said, as she watched and waited for her sons response to her gift with bated breath, as she wondered not for the first time if she should have waited until he was older to give it to him. 

“No don’t take it back! I love it!” Luffy cried out as he launched himself at his mother again and gave her another hug, while clutching the two necklaces in his hands, though a confused look appeared on his face, as he glanced down at them once more, “Why are there two of them, me-ma?” 

“Easy I got one for both us to have and share. Here let me show you a neat trick,” Cheshire said with a slight smirk on her face as the confused look the four year old was giving her, as she held out her hand for the necklaces which he reluctantly placed in her hand, and Luffy watch first in confusion then awe as Cheshire brought the two pieces together and they seemed to snap together in a perfect for each other, before she gave a small tug and separated them again and held each necklace palm up in both of her hands in front of Luffy, “You see, Luffy? They can join together to become one solid piece of jewelry instead of two separate pieces.” 

“Oh it’s like a mystery magical necklace the way they join together?!” Luffy exclaimed happily as he stared up at his mother with wide eyes, earning himself a small laugh from his mother as she gently ruffled his hair and nodded her head in confirmation to his childish question, for a moment before he turned his gaze back on the two necklaces and cocked his head to one side curiously, “Can I really have one of them?” 

“Of course you can. I personally made it especially for your birthday today. I made two of them so we both can share in it and its just for the two of us to have,” Cheshire said simply as she answered her sons questions, as she held out the necklaces to him once more, “Since it’s your big day, you get first pick of which one you want, and I’ll take the remaining one, okay?” 

“Okay! Then I’ll take this one!” Luffy said as he reached out for the crescent moon necklace, and started fiddling around with the clasp trying to open it, before he let Cheshire take it from it, and she did it for him instead and fastened it around her neck, then kneeled down to Luffy’s height as she unfastened the claspe on the sun necklace and let held her hair up as she let him put her own necklace on her neck for her before he moved away from her, “I love it. It looks so cool.” 

“I agree. Come on and lets go inside, and get something to eat. I’m starving. It’s time for some birthday cake and ice cream, and food if your grandpa hasn’t eaten it all while we were gone.” Cheshire said, still smiling a bit as she reached up a hand to gently tap her son in his forehead, as she bent forward to place a gentle kiss on his forehead, and smirked some more when Luffy started whining at her treatment, as she stood up and took his hand, just as a loud growl escaped from her stomach, causing Luffy to start laughing as Vespertina slithers up her legs shrinking to a smaller size as she settles onto Cheshire’s shoulders, “sure laugh it up kiddo.” 

Luffy only grinned in response as he starts pulling his mother back towards the house, excited about the idea of food since he was feeling hungry himself at the moment. 

* * *

Later that night found Cheshire in Luffy’s bedroom getting her son prepared for bed for the night, after giving him his dinner along with a bath and quick change into his pajamas, and clutched tightly in his hands was a brown furred teddy bear that was wearing a pirate scarf and had a black eyepatch covering one eye.

In a corner of the room, Vespertina was sound asleep, curled up inside an extra large sized pet bed that was stuffed with feathers, and hanging about a foot or two over her bed was a lit up overhead heating lamp to keep her nice and warm for the rest of the night if the temperature ever dropped down. 

As the young boy sleepily climbed into bed, Cheshire tucked him into bed, and placed a light, gentle kiss on his forehead as she smiled down at him, as she sat down in a nearby chair for a moment to rest her poor feet. 

“You should hurry and get to sleep, Luffy, we have a _big_ day tomorrow, if we’re going to get any training done,” Cheshire said, as she glanced at her son for a moment, as she smirked a bit when she saw that he seemed to be struggling to stay awake, as he blinked sleep filled eyes up at her from his spot on the bed, “before we go see your auntie Makino, and you’ll need all the sleep you can get so we can head out for the day.” 

“I’m not sleepy, me-ma!” Luffy whined, just as a loud yawn escaped from his mouth, as he stubbornly tried to stay awake longer as he met his mother’s eyes, “will daddy be here tomorrow?” 

“Who knows, Luffy.” Cheshire said, flinching a bit at the question as she was reminded of her earlier irritation at her husband by how late he was in coming back home from the Rebel base, “We’ll have to wait and see. He’ll be home whenever he gets here from his work.” 

“Okay... Love you me-ma...” Luffy said sleepily as he smiled up at her happily. 

“I love you too, Luffy. Do you know how much I really love you?” Cheshire said as she returned her sons smile once more, as she said their usual phrase to each other that Luffy knew by heart. 

“You love me more than you’ll ever know,” was Luffy’s immediate answer, as his smile widened a bit more as he let out a small laugh. 

“Yep, and don’t you _ever_ forget that no matter what, right Luffy?” Cheshire asked seriously as her own smile widened some more, as she reached out to gently ruffle her sons black hair once more, earning a sleepy protest from the younger boy, “Want me to sing to you to help you go to sleep?” 

“Yes...” Luffy said, as he snuggled underneath his blankets as he tried to get more comfortable as he looked up at her once more expectantly. 

“Fine then, I’ll sing,” Cheshire said, as she sat up straighter in her seat, cleared her throat for a second as she thought of a song to use for her son, before she opened her mouth and started singing out the words to her favorite lullaby song that her mother Éclair always sang to her when she was little. 

****_Dancing bears, painted wings,_  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December.

Someone holds me safe and warm.   
Horses prance through a silver storm.   
Figures dancing gracefully   
Across my memory... 

Someone holds me safe and warm.   
Horses prance through a silver storm.   
Figures dancing gracefully   
Across my memory... 

Far away, long ago,   
Glowing dim as an ember,   
Things my heart   
Used to know, 

Things it yearns to remember...   
And a song   
Someone sings   
Once upon a December

As the last of the words to the song left her mouth, she glanced down at Luffy and smiled once more when she saw that the four year had drifted off to sleep some time the song, as he was curled up into a ball under his blanket snoring softly while clutching his pillow. 

Standing up and stretching her body a bit to get out the kinks in her body, she bends down to kiss him on the forehead once more, as she pulls the blankets closer to his body, before quietly making her way out of the bedroom and shutting the door behind her before heading off to bed herself. 

* * *

Later that night found Cheshire curled up in her nice warm king sized bed in her bedroom, after feeding herself and Luffy and Garp, and settling Luffy down for the night, while Garp went to bed in one of the spare guest room.

It had taken Cheshire awhile to get Luffy to settle down, as the four year old young boy had wanted to talk nonstop about what he wanted the two of them to do in the morning, before he finally tired himself out and fell into a deep sleep with a huge smile on his small face. 

A loud yawn escaped from Cheshire’s mouth as she pulled her blankets tighter around her body, as she blinked sleepily for a moment at her bedroom mirror where she could see the glow from the full moon shining through the window, as a slow smile appeared on her lips for a moment as another yawn escaped from her mouth 

‘ _Another day, another moment wondering where my idiot husband could be,_ ‘ Cheshire thought sullenly to herself as she listened to the noises coming from both inside and outside of her home, as she could hear Garp’s loud snores coming from several doors down, ‘ _If he makes me wait any longer before he comes home, I’m going to..._ ‘ 

Just then she stiffened a bit, as her ears picked up the sound of the front door of the house opening up and shutting, as she lay still for a moment as she heard footsteps making their way down the hallway on the creaky floorboards, as she started reaching under her pillow for her gun ready to jump up attack whoever had entered the house, just as the door to her bedroom opened up before she let herself relax as her sensitive nose picked up the familiar smell of her husband as he entered the room. 

‘ _Finally he decides to show up,_ ‘ Cheshire thought sullenly to herself, as a small scowl appeared on her lips, as she pretended to be asleep as she listened to the sounds of Dragon as he moved about the darkened room, trying to be quiet as he pulled off his clothes and shoes, before slowly climbing into bed with her under the covers trying to not wake her up. 

‘ _Just my_ bad _luck, that I had to get back when everybody’s asleep._ Hopefully _Cheshire isn’t_ too _angry about me coming back late,_ ‘ Dragon thought silently to himself, as he settled into the warm bed, letting himself relax as he sleepily snuggled underneath the warm blankets, and curled up underneath the sheets trying to be careful to not wake up his wife, as he let himself start to relax as he slowly closed his eyes, ‘ _Luckily Cheshire’s already asleep, so I don’t have to face her wrath until tomorrow..._ ‘ 

Just then Dragon’s train of thought is interrupted as he lets out a pain filled yelp of surprise, when Cheshire’s body suddenly moved next to him, and the next he knew he had a face full of pillows, as well as a hard punch to his left arm. 

“Ow! Cheshire! What was _that_ for?!” Dragon demanded as he also sat up, letting the pillow she had hit him with fall into his lap as he rubbed his now throbbing arm, only to freeze as he suddenly felt her weight land on top of him as he felt a now clawed hand run over his chest, causing him to sweat a bit as he realized just how mad Cheshire might really be, “Now, Ches, look I _know_ I’m a little late getting home but...” 

“ **You’re _not_ just a ‘ _little_ ’ late, Dragon. You’re _super_ late. You were _supposed_ to be here over a _week_ ago, and missed the deadline,**” Cheshire snapped angrily interrupting whatever her husband was about to say, as she sat straddling his hips, half transformed into her hybrid forms as she crossed her arms across her chest as she glares down at him for a moment, as Dragon turned surprised eyes onto her to see her green eyes seemed to practically glowed in the darkened room in their anger as she glared down at him as she leaned over a bit to his nightstand to flip on the lights as she continued to glare down at him as a slow smirk appeared on her features as she continued to trail a clawed hand over his chest dragging her nails over his skin, “ **not to mention the fact that you also _missed_ your son’s birthday party today. You _promised_ to be here a _week_ ago and then you don’t bother showing up, and I had to deal with your _dad_ the whole time. Now what am I going to have to do to you?**” 

**_To be continued..._ **

==================  
 ** Author’s Notes: **  
So what do you guys think? This chapter is completed at **_15_ ** pages. This is my fourth Harry Potter crossover, involving One Piece with the first one being my story ‘ **_Another Chance to Dream_ **‘. Please tell me what you think of it in reviews. Do you guys love it? Hate it? What? Though extremely rude flamers won’t be tolerated.

I know I’m evil, ending it here with Dragon’s return. But I couldn’t help it. _lol_ I promise she’s not going to hurt him too badly. But I think if I kept going, I would have had to end it the way I was originally planned, maybe in the next chapter or two is when she gets dragged ‘home’ to her home universe. 

So... What do you guys all think of Cheshire so far? Especially with how I have her raising Luffy, and not taking any crap from Garp or Dragon? You already have a _small_ glimpse of what she’s going to be like when she’s dragged ‘home’ soon. Plus being hormonal and pregnant may or may not be going to make her temper worse. _lol_

That line I had Luffy and Cheshire say to each other during bedtime involving Luffy’s answer to her question about how much he knows she loves him, I got the line from a Lifetime channel movie, involving a mother and her kidnapped daughter using the same lines. Luffy’s answer is the same answer the daughter always used when the mom asked her that question. Though I can’t remember the title of the movie now. 

Is there anyone out there who is willing to do some fanart pictures of Cheshire? Maybe some full body pictures with her Kusarigama weapon, in both her Cheshire form and her Nemesis forms, or even her hybrid form? 

If you want to see what the necklace Cheshire gave Luffy looks like, go to Amazon(dot)com and check out the listing for **Choker, moon and Sun Necklace, moon and Sun Choker, best Friend Gift, vintage Silver Filigree Pendant** to get a look at it. :D 

Is there anyone who would be willing to do a picture of Cheshire’s Night Fury Hybrid form? The way I imagine her looking would be almost looking like that half alien girl from the **_Species_** movie series, only with wings, scales, and coloring like her feral form. 

Though, as all of you have already seen, one of the things Luffy **_has_** inherited from Cheshire is her ability to speak to and understand snakes using Parseltongue. I thought it would be a _really_ good ability for him to have when he goes to Amazon Lily when he’s older with the Amazon Lily snakes and when he’s on Skypiea with his crew and meets the centuries old Nola the giant snake. I don’t know if I should give him magic as well or what kind... 

If anyone is wondering about the year that Cheshire grew up in, I did some searching on the internet to find out exactly what year it is in the One Piece series, and found out the year using **_Nico Robin’s_** info. On the website I found, it says Robin was officially born on Ohara island in the year **February 6, 1494 AOS** , so I just made Cheshire’s arrival in the One Piece world in the year **October 31, 1481 AOS** which is now her official birthday since her adopted parents don’t know what her original birthday is, and they guessed her age to be around 1, so made the year of her birth 1480 on her adoption papers. _lol_

Cheshire has been in the **_One Piece_** world for twenty-one years before Luffy is born when Robin lost her home island known as Ohara at age eight in 1502, making Cheshire 21 or 22. By the time Luffy is born, Robin would have been between ten or eleven in the year 1505, which adds on the extra years to make Cheshire twenty-four years old when she gives birth to Luffy in the year **May 5, 1505 AOS** , and twenty-eight when she gets dragged back home to her original universe in the year 1509. 

If anyone is wondering about the ‘Class type’ I used for her Zoan form, I used it because I remember hearing the other Zoan’s being referred to it like that. I think the first time I remember hearing that reference was for the Cat-class Zoan’s, for either **_Rob Lucci’s_** Leopard form, or **_Chiqicheetah’s_** Cheetah form as an example. So the Night Fury Devil fruit is a Dragon-Class Zoan devil fruit, which means there can be other devil fruits out there that could give eaters different dragon forms. 

I made the Night Fury picture of Cheshire, using **_Wyndbain’s_ Night Fury Maker** over at the Doll Devine website. This is how I imagine her dragon form to look like, instead of being one solid black color, she’s two shades of gray with stripe patterns on her body to make her dragon form more unique compared to Toothless from the **_How To Train Your Dragon_** series. 

If anyone is wondering why I have Luffy calling Cheshire ‘me-ma’ its his way of showing how much he cares by calling her a word he made up himself, instead of using the normal words a kid would call their mother. I got the ‘me-ma’ name from that **_Pokémon_** movie, where that cute lost little Zorua called his own mother that word instead of calling her ‘mama’. 

**Hey I have a few requests. I’m looking for a couple of stories that I remember reading before but it’s been so long that I can’t remember their ** _titles_** , since the page links will automatically be erased if you post them, or even know if their still on this website. If you know the names, could you _please_ send the titles to either my PM or leave it in a review? Here are the stories I’m looking for.**  
**_1._** Years ago, Sirius Black took some steps to protect his newly orphaned godson, by casting an ancient and powerful spell that caused the real Harry Potter to be switched with another baby boy named Alexander Harris. The spell switched the two boys looks and DNA and gave Xander all of Harry’s magic and cursed scar and vice versa so no one is the wiser. But Sirius dies a decade and a half later without telling anyone about what he did all those years ago and takes his secret with him to the grave. Now, years later after the final battle with Lord Voldemort, ‘Harry Potter’ is now happily married to Ginny Weasley and expecting their first child, and ‘Xander Harris’ is together with Dawn Summers, when the spell suddenly breaks thanks to Willow, giving the two men back their original looks and identities and powers.   
=====================================  
**_Started On:_** June 24, 2015  
**_Completed On:_** September 6, 2015  
**_Updated On:_** July 1, 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I need help with a poll that I have up on fanfiction.net. could everyone go vote on it. The link to the poll is: https://m.fanfiction.net/u/1045091/


End file.
